


Fly Higher with Me

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M, Rimming, Vampire Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Dean wants to take care of Benny in every way





	

 

It hasn't taken Benny long to realize that Dean had a kink. Well, the man had lots of kinks. His answer to sex was best summed up with the phrase 'yes please'. So when the Cajun sucked a hickey into Dean's throat for the first time and the human had nearly orgasmed, that was a pretty good tip off. And while Benny prided himself on having a will like iron, the moment his man started begging and whimpering, that willpower dissolved like spun sugar in water.

Benny happily nuzzled into Dean's neck, kissing his pulse point. Dean hummed approvingly, rolling his head back to better expose the delicate flesh, and Benny's breath caught in his chest.

"Benny... please..." Dean whispered.

Benny smirked. "Please what, cher?"

"I know you want it. Go ahead." The Winchester tapped his throat to make his point crystal clear. Benny gasped.

"Don't tempt me like that, darlin'." The vampire could hear Dean's pulse thundering, pumping hot, sweet blood through his body. His mouth watered at the thought.

Dean glared at him. "What kind of vampire are you? Do it." Benny pushed away a bit, bared his blunt teeth and growled in frustration.

"I drink blood. I don't eat people, Dean." Benny was pulling away, preparing to get up, but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Benny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just... I want you to. Something about knowing that my blood would feed you and keep you strong... Hell, I don't know. Forget I said it." Dean was shifting into full sulk mode.

Benny's heart clenched. "You wanted to take care of me, Cher?" The vampire asked softly as he cupped Dean's cheek. Dean nodded slightly, not meeting his eyes. "Alright, darlin'. If it'll make you happy, I'll take a sip. But you stop me if it hurts, now." Benny gently tilted Dean's head back. He nuzzled in again, inhaling Dean's delicious scent. His lips found the pulse point and he let his fangs extend, nearly salivating as he teasingly scraped the vicious points over Dean's flesh. Dean groaned and bucked his hips a little.

With a soft sigh, Benny broke the skin and got his first taste of his lover. The urge to drink deeply nearly overwhelmed him, but he reigned it in and suckled gently. Under him, Dean's eyes rolled back and his hips shifted restlessly again. Benny realized with a jolt that Dean's cock, which had previously only been slightly interested, was now hard enough to pound nails.

"Oh cher, you _like_  that." Benny whispered against Dean's flesh. He dove back down for another taste, this time taking a moment to identify the hormones coursing through the thick red liquid. The vampire groaned, deep and lustful- Dean's blood was rich with endorphins. Any question about Dean's sexual interest in this intimate act vanished. Benny smirked as he lapped at the bite mark, his saliva causing it to stop bleeding and scab over.

With a needy whine, Dean hauled the other man up for a desperate kiss, chasing the iron taste of his own blood in his lover's mouth.  
Laughing against Dean's lips, the Cajun expertly unbuttoned Dean's shirt and pushed it off, then drew the undershirt off over the other man's head.

Dean whined in disappointment when Benny started to pull away, but it was quickly replaced with a pleased moan as the vampire started licking and nipping his way down his chest. Grinning wickedly up at the green-eyed man, Benny let his fangs scrape the flesh of Dean's stomach without breaking get the skin, and Dean moaned needily.

"Please..." Dean hissed, his back arching into the teasing caresses and nibbles.

Benny groaned softly. "You're so pretty when you beg, darlin'." The Cajun helped Dean out of his constricting jeans and wrapped his fingers around the human’s straining cock. Dean bucked into the touch, desperate for more friction. Benny huffed a chuckle against Dean's hip bone before retracting his fangs and taking the crown into his mouth.

Dean tangled his fingers into the other man's short hair and let him set a teasing, slow pace. While he worked Dean's shaft with one hand, his free fingers dipped lower to find his furled hole. This act was familiar, and Dean's body quickly relaxed enough for Benny to sink one spit-slicked finger in. His lips came off Dean's cock with an obscene pop and he nuzzled at Dean's treasure trail as he slowly worked the hard flesh in his hand. When Dean arched his hips up again, Benny smiled indulgently and let his fangs just barely puncture the tender skin.

Dean was moaning wantonly by this point, not giving a damn if the people in the next room heard him. The vampire echoed him as the increased endorphins in his man's blood danced over his tongue. Suddenly, all Benny wanted in the world was to take his lover to the absolute peak and taste the exquisite bliss from him. Mind made up, he groped for a spare pillow and tapped Dean's hip to get him to lift up. Benny stuffed the pillow into place and went back to nuzzling and kissing Dean's thighs as he worked both his cock and hole.

The first flick of Benny's tongue against his rim drew a surprised shriek from Dean, followed instantly by a loud moan. Benny's eyebrows shot up.

"Cher, is this the first time someone’s done this for you?" Dean nodded, face flushed pink in embarrassment. Benny grinned like Santa had come early, with a present just for him. "Oh darlin', you're gonna love this." Benny dove in tongue first, lapping at Dean's rim with sweet little kitten licks before gently pressing in. Dean howled in pleasure, hips churning on the bed, and Benny had to tighten his grip on the man's prick in an impromptu cock ring to keep him from going over too soon.

"That's it, brother. Just lay back and let me take care of you." Benny breathed as he worked Dean open with fingers and tongue. His other hand resumed stroking the human’s painfully hard cock. As he worked, he frequently sampled Dean's blood to keep an eye on how his endorphins were rising.

Above him, Dean was a panting, moaning wreck. His vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to nothing but 'Benny', 'please', and various curse words. The vampire smirked. It wouldn't be long now. When Dean finally broke down and began begging in earnest, Benny knew it was time. He twisted his fingers almost viciously into Dean's prostate and released the pressure he had been keeping on the base of his partner's cock.

"Come for me, cher." Benny ordered, and Dean obeyed, screaming his release as spurts of hot cum splashed as high as his sternum. With an animalistic snarl, the vampire sank his fangs into Dean's thigh, drinking deeply for the first time. Almost instantly, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of oxytocin crashing through Dean's system and Benny was dragged helplessly under by it, swept up into a second-hand orgasm by the force of it.

Minutes or hours later, Dean came to with Benny's head pillowed on his chest. The vampire was listening to his heartbeat, reassured by the strong, steady pulse under his ear. Dean cleared his throat.

"So... we're totally doing that again, right?" Benny chuckled and nodded. His human never ceased to amaze him.

 

 

 


End file.
